Zero in diapers
by prettyoddlife1
Summary: After a corrupted mission, Zero is turned into a one year old. He happens to wander to the Kuran mansion where the silverette has to make due with all of the vampires he despises especially Kaname. (Idea not original but I really like the character- turns -into- a -child plot but no one ever seems to finish them so . . . yeah)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : After a corrupted mission, Zero is turned into a one year old. He happens to wander to the Kuran mansion where the silverette has to make due with all of the vampires he despises especially Kaname. (Idea not original but I really like the character turns into a child plot but no one ever seems to finish them so . . . yeah)**

**Slightly OOC and a hint of AU**

**This is Shounen-Ai/ Yaoi , if you don't like then don't read**

**Rating may change for later chapters**

**Pairing : Kaname x Zero**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight**

░ Zero in diapers░

Zero Kiryuu was currently out on a mission from the council. Apparently there was a nest of Level-E's deep in the woods outside of a small town and the silver haired hunter just so happened to be the lucky guy to get the job. He pulled his heavy coat tighter around his body as he began to trudge through the darkened forest. It was just his luck to get a job in the middle of a gruesome winter and to make matters worse a light snow began to litter the ground.

The silverette grumbled something intelligible at the weather and gripped the handle of his Bloody Rose tighter. He wanted to get this mission over with quick and return to the Academy where he would have peace and quiet. Since it was winter break all of the Day Class and Night Class students went off to visit their families or somewhere fancy while Zero got to stay with Headmaster - insert unhappiness here- and enjoy nothing at all.

Yuki had invited him to go to her elder brother's mansion but obviously he declined. Firstly, why would he go and stay two weeks at his enemy's home, and Secondly, where there would undoubtedly be a surplus amount of vampires. The recently turned pure blood had told the silverette that even the nobles would be attending as well.

In all honesty, Zero declined Yuki because he didn't see her as a close friend or anything anymore ever since she became a vampire. Not only that she was a pureblood and Kuran's sister. He knew that it wasn't entirely the brunette girl's fault but he could not fully see past that. He felt guilty when he saw the hurt in Yuki's eyes after he'd given her a flat out _no_. To make matters worse, Kuran had been there to give him a disapproving look. Zero really disliked the guy and while Yuki was not close as she used to be, the silverette hoped that Kuran did not hurt her.

Zero really disliked the guy for reasons than one. There was a the sound of a branch snapping alerting the hunter and cutting his thought process short. Holding his Bloody Rose higher, Zero took stealthy footsteps deeper into the tree covered area. There was another snapping sound to his right causing him to turn his head slightly in that direction.

In a split second, the silvette was pushed to the frosty ground as a snarling inhuman thing lunged and clawed at him. Acting quick, Zero quickly fired two rounds into the Level-e's chest, effectively disintegrating the beast. Before the silverette could get to his feet, he heard growling somewhere behind him. Tilting his head up a bit, he saw another vampire.

The hunter twisted his body on the ground , aimed, and shot once to the middle of the Level-E's head. The vampire quickly fell to nothingness. Zero quickly got to his feet, not wasting anytime. He needed to gain some distance before the other vampires came. He could hear them at his feet as he ran and Zero prided himself with being fast. So caught up in running, the hunter failed to see the Level-E right behind him. The beast snarled and clawed at the silverette's back. Zero hissed from the searing pain but was not deterred as he turned, grabbed the vampire and pressed the gun into it's stomach. It was successfully killed.

Zero could feel a tiny hint of fear as he looked back at how many Level-E's were peering at him at the moment. He knew he had to fight or die. "Come on bloodsuckers" Zero beckoned them with his gun. They lunged at him and the hunter began firing.

It seemed like forever until the silverette had only piles of ash surrounding him. He wiped a small hint of blood from his lips and let himself fall to one knee as he was rather tired. Zero's head snapped up when he heard the distinct crunch of snow. "Who's there?" he called out to the intruder. This person did not have the putrid smell of a Level-E, whomever it was, was human. A shadowy figure appeared in between trees.

"Job well done, Zero Kiryuu but I am sorry to say that you have to die" Zero was faintly aware that the person pulled out a hunter's gun before he felt a hot pang in his chest. The boy fell to the ground clutching his chest, his eyes slowly closing.

The unknown figure walked closer to the fallen hunter. "I'm sorry Zero but you will ruin the plans of the association." They picked up the silverette's Bloody Rose and quickly vanished. Snow began to fall heavily covering up the red on the ground.

░ Zero in diapers░

Zero Kiryuu felt too cold for comfort, actually he felt near hypothermia. He tried to sit up but his clothes felt too heavy on him and he tried to pay no attention to the fact that he could not feel his legs in his pants nor his feet in his socks and shoes. He was definitely unbearably code. The silvette opened his eyes to see only darkness. That was not right. All of sudden, memories flooded the hunter's mind. Him fighting the Level-E's then an unknown person shooting him in the chest.

He should be dead. Was he dead? No, Zero shook his head then he wouldn't be feeling the coldness or even be thinking at the moment; however nothing explained why he could not feel clothing covering his body. Zero crawled trying to find his way from the darkness.

_Wait he crawled_? Zero began to panic as he made his way to the openings of his shirt and coat. _Oh no. Oh no. _A small head popped out into the winter world. Zero was overcome with anxiety as he hesitantly pulled his hand out to look at it. _Shit, I've been turned into a child. A baby no less. I cannot survive out here with this body. Shelter, _the now young Zero thought. Making haste, the silverette tried to pull his coat to cover his small frame but it was too heavy for him. Baby Zero bit his lip from frustration. He would just have to take the shirt. It was thin but it would have to do.

The silverette quickly wrapped the shirt around his now tiny naked body. Zero looked up at the sky, everything seemed so big to him now and dark. Fear slowly crept into the boy. The sky was growing darker and snow was falling harder and faster. Zero began to run, his tiny feet quickly chilling from the snow.

As the hunter ran, it became harder for him to breath, his body was growing cold.

_Curse this body. _

Zero was ready to give up hope but then from among the trees he could faintly see bright lights from a large home. With more reason to go on, Zero began to run quicker pushing his little build. He would have smiled when he reached the gates of the mansion, if his tiny face had not been frozen stiff. The silverette was just big enough to fit through the gaps of the wrought iron gates.

He toddled up the long drive, he would have run but his tiny legs were not up for the exertion. The hunter made his way around the cars lined in the drive and made a beeline for the door. Zero had to take his time with the fairly large steps because his legs were both incredibly short now and cold. Once on the landing Zero looked up and gawked. The doors were gigantic and the doorbell was terribly high up.

_My life is simply wonderful,_ Zero thought. Balling up a tiny fist, Zero pounded as hard as he could on the wood not enjoying the sting on his frost bitten hands. He should have surely died. He could liken this trip to hell. Zero wanted to say he waited patiently but he didn't.

He was freezing cold and the shirt he'd managed to carry was now soaked from the snow. His small frame was wracked with violent shivers and he was sure his skin was blue. Zero was not able to ball his fist again so he waited. It seemed like forever when someone opened the door. Heat immediately called to Zero but he was more focused on who answered.

"Hello?" Takuma Ichijo looked around into the cold night but saw no one. Tiny Zero rolled his eyes and pulled on the blonde's pants leg. _Again, I hate really hate my life. _Takuma immediately looked down and saw Zero. Green eyes widen with shock. "Oh my." he quickly picked Zero up and cuddled Zero to his chest. "What are you doing out here little guy? You are freezing."

Zero reluctantly snuggled into the blonde vampire's warm sweater. He vaguely heard the door being closed and felt Takuma clutch him tighter to his warmth. "Dear god, who would leave such a cute baby in the cold like this. You are on the brink of death." Worry laced the boy's voice. The hunter did not care since he had a small bit of warmth now. He could feel the blonde quicken his steps.

"Takuma is anyone out there?!" The silverette heard none other than Aido Hanabusa yell. "Shut it you idiot." a feminine voice reprimanded him. Zero guessed that it was Ruka. Gosh, he just had to stumble into Kuran's mansion of all places. The smell of food drifted to Zero's noise making his tummy growl.

"Oh seems as if someone is hungry. Don't worry we will get you food now. You're just in time for dinner" He whispered to the baby in his arms. A warm hand pressed to Zero's damp hair and slowly stroked it back and forth which Zero found soothing. If Takuma didn't notice it was the hunter, than the others wouldn't either. Babies had their own smell, they always smelled new and fresh.

Zero felt the heat grow as the blonde stepped into another room. The smell of food was also more prominent here. "Finally Takuma . . . wait, what's that?" came Aido's voice.

"Well I found this little guy at the door, Kaname-kun. It explained why the knocking was so low. I think he wandered here himself and he had nothing but this large shirt on. He's freezing but should be warming up a bit." Takuma explained. "What should we do with him?"

"Put him by the fireplace so he can warm up, I'll have the cook make something that he can eat. Surely he doesn't have many teeth yet." Kaname Kuran's strong voice floated over to Zero's small ears, making them perk up.

"Is he asleep?" Came Yuki's excited voice. _Of course she would be happy to see a baby._

"Oh no! He's probably like this because he's cold. Hold on." Zero didn't have time to know what was happening before Takuma turned him around to face a table full of vampires. They all stared at him with curious expressions and Zero felt put on the spot so he did the only thing he knew how to do. He cried.

All the nobles started to go into a frenzy only managing to heighten the wails from Zero. Well it was mostly Aido but isn't always. Yuki rushed to Takuma's side and tried to say soothing words while said blonde tried to rock Zero back and forth. Nothing was working, and the tears kept falling.

One Kaname Kuran was not liking the situation at all so he said, "Enough" efficiently ceasing all the commotion even Zero's crying. All of the other vampires turned their attention to the older brunette, Zero turned his big watery eyes too.

"Takuma bring the baby to me." Kaname ordered. "Are you sure Ka-"

"Now"

"Okay." The blonde quickly deposited Zero into the pureblood's arms. The silverette sent a seemingly lethal glare to Takuma but the blonde only found it cute and pinched Zero's cheeks then went to take his seat by Shiki Senri. Yuki pranced back to the table and sat at her seat next to Kaname. She started making googly eyes at baby Zero and the hunter was almost thankful when Kuran turned Zero to face him.

" Now, you will sit here, be quiet, and warm up then you will eat something. Understood." Zero thought Kaname would be a scary father so he gave a small head tilt which the brunette took as a _yes. _

"Ne, oniichan that is not the way to talk to a baby . Did you speak with me that way?" Yuki wondered. _Probably not,_ Zero thought.

"Of course not." he answered. _Totally knew it._

"Well, Yuki-chan is right. You are supposed to speak with the baby more affectionately." Aido butted in, knowingly. Everyone at the table nodded, even Shiki and Rima agreed. Who knew?

Yuki clapped her hands together causing everyone to look at her. "Right! We have to give him a name."

Kaname sighed and looked at his sister. "And what do you suggest Yuki? Although he probably will not be staying long if his parents are looking for hi-"

"That does not matter for now he will be with us so I vote to call him little Zero." Everyone gave the girl and incredulous look. "What? you guys cannot say he doesn't look just like him only in adorable baby form." Everyone turned their attention back to the baby that was actually Zero and studied him. Kaname had turned him back to face the nobles.

"Well he does have silver hair" Takuma pointed out.

"And lilac eyes" This was from Ruka.

" Don't forget that cute little scowl of his." Everyone looked at Aido, even Zero. The blonde blushed and sank into his seat. "Not that I was looking or anything."

"Besides Aido's crush on Zero, are we sure that it isn't Zero's lovechild or something." Rima spoke up. Zero watched as she tried to sneak the mahogany haired vampire a pocky stick. He tried hard not to roll his eyes at her comment. _There's no way I would copulate with the opposite gender, not that they know that._

"No, this baby is definitely fully human and doesn't even have hunter's blood running through his veins." Kaname replied, easily burying her statement. "And don't spoil your appetite Shiki. Speaking of which, we should all began eating and it is agreed upon that the child shall be called Little Zero for the time being."

All of the nobles agreed with a shake of their heads. Kaname looked down at the baby in his arms. The child did in fact look like the hunter and he was quite cute. If this had been actually Zero, there was no way he would willingly sit in Kaname's lap this long. Although the pureblood fancied the idea of the older silverette sitting in his lap, he would never admit it to the hunter who still despised him with a passion.

The pureblood's thoughts were interrupted when a maid came and sat a steaming bowl of chicken broth in front of Kaname. "The soup Lord Kaname" the girl bowed low then left when the brunette dismissed her. Zero stared at the soup that smelled delicious and could not suppress the growl of his stomach. All of the vampires stared at him causing the hunter to blush , warming up his still cold cheeks.

"Awww, that was the cutest stomach growl ever!" Yuki shouted out. She reached out her arms to Zero. "Oh, oniichan please let me feed Little Zero. He's just too adorable."

Zero felt his eye began to twitch at the girl. There was no way he would let Yuki feed him. The silverette began shaking his head from side to side at the long haired brunette. Chuckles surrounded the table at the cute action. " It looks like Zero-chan does not wish for you to feed him." Kaname told her although secretly happy that the child didn't want to go to his sister.

" You act just like big Zero." The female pureblood pouted. _And you act younger than me,_ the hunter would have remarked if it wouldn't have come from his mouth in baby talk. He had the body of a one year old for Kami's sake.

" Even so Yuki. you should drink your water then eat your dinner and stop acting like a child."

" Sure sure" The brown haired grumbled to her brother but she followed his orders anyway. Zero watched as she dropped the blood tablets into the clear liquid which slowly turned to red. Lilac eyes saw all of the rest of the nobles do the same.

"It's time to eat for you as well Little Zero." A tiny shiver wracked the small body from the deep voice near his ear. Zero turned to look at Kaname with wide eyes but was bemused when he saw the worried expression upon the pureblood's face. "Hmm. It seems that you are still cold. Hurry and eat this soup."

Zero warily eyed the spoonful of soup hovering in front of his face. He really did not wish to be fed by the Kuran male either but the broth smelled delicious so slowly he leaned forward and ate. Then the messy dinner began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary : After a corrupted mission, Zero is turned into a one year old. He happens to wander to the Kuran mansion where the silverette has to make due with all of the vampires he despises especially Kaname. **

Chapter 2

░ Zero in diapers ░

" I knew he was a demonic baby. How dare he spill all of that soup on Kaname-sama!" Aido pointed an accusing finger at the little silver haired child currently sitting in Yuki's lap. Innocent lilac eyes stared back at the blonde as if he had not done a thing.

" He didn't mean it Aido, now stop being such a meanie to little Zero as if he would ever do something with malicious intent." The brunette girl swatted the blonde's hand away. While Yuki wasn't looking, Zero sent Aido a smug smile.

"Aagghh, did you see that Yuki? He just smirked at me! As if he wouldn't do something with malicious intent to one of us, look who you named him after" The blonde exclaimed.

Yuki simply rolled her eyes at his antics then went to making baby talk at Zero, much to his chagrin. All of the nobles were currently in the living room of the Kuran mansion talking idly amongst one another. Kaname had to go to his bedroom for a change of clothes due to an incident at dinner earlier.

Aido did have it right on the mark, Zero spilled the bowl of soup onto the pureblood on purpose. He had not liked when the brunette started doing airplane circles with his food so he accidentally tilted the broth over, making sure to move when it happened.

If he had been older, Zero would have laughed his head off, secretly of course but now he had to hold it in entirely. Lilac eyes rolled to Yuki who was still speaking babble to him. This must have been his punishment for doing that to the pureblood. As soon as Kaname announced dinner would be over, the girl had swept the silverette into her arms and her brother didn't even stop her.

_I swear I saw a smirk on the bastard's face. He couldn't have known I did it on purpose ,right?_

As if conjuring said bastard himself, Kaname walked into the room in all of his gloriousness. He had donned a brand new outfit even though Zero only spilled the soup on his pants, in the crotch area. Now that Zero thought about it, he had to suppress a cringe.

Red wine eyes found small lilac ones. _Now is my chance_, Zero thought as Yuki continued cooing words into his ear. If no one else would save him then surely the other brunette would. All of the nobles were currently occupied enough not to pay attention to him.

Takuma and Shiki were snuggled up together on a loveseat. _A relationship I didn't need to know about._

Rima was asleep. _Between her and Senri they would get enough naps for the world._

Ruka was pissed of. _When was she not?_

Kain was watching said girl being pissed off. _He should just give up and go for the other blonde. _

Aido was glaring at the silverette and pouting at the same time. _The usual._

Yuki was being annoying. _Yuki_ is _being annoying. _

So that left the elder Kuran who still staring at Zero with pure amusement in his eyes. The silverette frowned but knew Kaname was his only hope so, he started struggling out of Yuki's arms causing the girl to stop her inane chatter. "Oh" she said, surprise in her voice. She looked up at her brother then figured that was the reason for Zero's struggle.

A giggle spilled from her lips. "It looks like Little Zero wants you oniichan." Kaname raised a perfectly arched brow. "So it does."

Feeling the pureblood girl loosen her hold, Zero broke free. With hope in his eyes, he looked up at Kaname and opened his mouth. All of the vampires in the room stopped what they had been doing and looked at the cute child.

Little Zero held out his arms to Kaname, who was across the room. "Ka . . .na . . . me" The silverette struggled the name out with his new high pitched voice. A blush stained every vampires cheeks at the adorableness of the little boy.

Kaname had to hold himself back from picking the baby up and cuddling him to his chest. If he did, he probably would never let anyone else have the silverette. The pureblood beckoned the child closer. Zero put a finger in his mouth and looked around nervously with wide eyes at all of the vampires.

The boy didn't know how cuddly he looked at the moment with his finger in his mouth, shirt barely on his shoulders and his hair silky hair slightly ruffled. All of the vampires at that moment wanted to hold Little Zero to themselves. Yuki had to bite her tongue to stave of squealing and possibly scaring everyone. Kaname's thoughts again had strayed to wondering what an older Zero would look like with a finger in his mouth, hair ruffled, and his - Kaname's- shirt falling off his shoulders. _Damn sexy_, the brunette thought. He shook his head, ridding himself of ill thoughts. Instead he looked at Little Zero who was still looking at all of the vampires with wide lilac eyes.

" Come on Little Zero, you can do it" Kaname urged the silverette. Zero looked skeptical at first but then he took his first step. Then another, and he was walking to the brunette , a big toothless smile on his face. All of the nobles began urging him on.

A very happy baby he was, until he fell.

Zero's shirt lifted up and in that moment he had remembered he had nothing to cover him on at all. _So embarrassing but I won't cry . . . I won't cry. Damn these emotions of a child. _Everyone waited in silence, trying not to laugh or do anything when they saw the silverette's exposed bottom. Seconds went by before the hunter lifted his tiny head up.

A plump bottom lip began to tremble.

Wide lilac eyes started to water.

Chubby cheeks turned red.

"Oh no, he's going to cry again" Aido pointed out in mock horror.

Kaname acted fast, quickly picking up Little Zero and wrapping him in his arms. The silverette didn't get the chance to release his first wail because he was so surprised. Even more when the brunette began softly bouncing him up and down. "You will be fine. I'll see if I have any old clothes for you." he whispered to the hunter than to the vampires, "I will return shortly."

Everyone nodded then watched as the pureblood zipped up the stairs.

"Kaname-sama would make a great dad" Aido comment. All of the remaining vampires voiced their agreements then Yuki added with a sigh, "Too bad he's gay."

"Yes, that too." Everyone said.

* * *

**A/N : I will post another chapter later on today. **


	3. Chapter 3

Zero woke up the next morning, a small sigh escaping his lips. He felt undoubtedly content as he was surrounded by warmth. A warmth he gladly snuggled closer to. The silverette found his new pillow to be amazingly comfortable and it even wrapped around his whole body and held him close.

Huge lilac eyes popped open. _That does not sound right, _Zero thought as his small hands reached up to push against whatever was holding him down, however no matter how much the silverette struggled he could not get rid of the iron hold. That's when Zero remembered who exactly he was clinging on to , whose bed he was in and why.

A frown - lessened by Zero's cherubic face - passed as he remembered the details of the night before. He didn't know how long but for now he was in baby form due to some idiot that had shot him. To the silverette's luck he had also managed to fall onto the Kuran's doorstep and now he was asleep in the elder pureblood's arms.

Just the thought made Zero want to blush from anger and embarrassment.

After Kaname had brought Baby Zero up to his room and then given him a bath - _which the pureblood had been surprisingly gentle and patient_ \- the hunter's little body passed out from exhaustion to the point he could not let a cry when the bastard laid in the bed with him in his arms.

From the slow rise and fall of his chest, Zero could tell that pureblood was still asleep. There was no sound in the room but Kaname's shallow breaths. The hunter thought about how caring Kaname had been with him overnight which Zero found entirely uncharacteristic of the male brunette. That wasn't the way the silverette wanted him to act, he actually had wished at a point that Kuran had told Takuma to leave Zero outside to freeze. It would have been even more of a reason to hate the guy.

_Which would have been way better than me actually wanting to see more of this side of the bastard. Even so . . .. _The silverette found himself scooting up in the pureblood's arms so he could get a better look of the brunette's face. A small sliver of sunlight cut through the otherwise darkened room, casting an ethereal glow across Kaname's face. Another frown managed to cross the hunter's face as he openly stared at the sleeping brunette.

Zero did not like that certain look on the other boy at all because it made the pureblood seem too human. He did not like the fact that Kaname looked rather handsome at the moment. The silverette had never failed to notice how beautiful all of the vampires were but - _he would never admit it _\- the brunette was by far the only one that truly captured his lilac eyes. Those same eyes roved over the pureblood's perfect features from his long lashes , to high angular cheekbones and thin yet lush lips.

The silverette couldn't help but to reach out one of his small hands just for a touch.

"What are you doing, Little Zero?"

_What the hell?!_ The silverette quickly retracted his hand at the sound of the pureblood's voice. A furious blush stained his cheeks as he found himself looking directly into red wine eyes. That same face that Zero had just a moment ago ached to touch, now held a smirk.

"I thought I could play sleep for a moment longer but my desire to see the expression on your face won over. I do find it rather cute." The pureblood admitted with a chuckle.

Zero was not having any of it. He was far too embarrassed to stay so close to the pureblood anymore and far too angry. He tried desperately to push away from Kaname but that only seemed to make the brunette tighten his hold even more.

" I imagine this would be a reaction of the older Zero if he were ever to be in my arms and caught unaware."

Little Zero stopped his struggling at the pureblood's words. Again the thought crossed the lilac eyed hunter's mind that Kaname could possibly know he was actually the Zero Kiryuu. The silverette looked up at the elder boy curiously.

Kaname raised a dark brow. "Why the odd expression? I have my thoughts about the hunter from time to time and Kiryuu probably has his about me." The brunette's brow furrowed in frustration as he slowly set up in the king sized bed, Zero still his arms. " His thoughts on me are more than likely not very good."

_He sounds almost . . . sad about that and what could he possibly think about me that he doesn't deem bad?_ Zero was confused by the forlorn expression that briefly crossed the vampire prince's face before he just as quickly replaced it with his usual cool facade. Red wine eyes turned to the hunter.

"Enough of that, it is still too early for the others to awake, nearly 9:00 am in fact. Since, you are a human child I assume that is why you have awoken so early. Would you like breakfast?"

Zero wanted to protest and tell the brunette he wanted to know more about the vampire's thoughts on him but then his stomach made a loud rumbling noise. Surprised, the silverette looked up at Kaname who looked just as shocked as he felt but then a low, deep laugh erupted from the pureblood.

Zero's eyes widen even further at the wonderful sounding laugh the brunette had. A blush lit up the hunter's small face ,not from his stomach but at the thought of the cold bastard having such an amazing laugh, which he liked.

"I take that as a yes." Kaname said after he had calmed from the sudden burst of laughter. Zero glared up at the temporarily bigger person. Kaname smirked and took the silverette's tiny form in his arms, holding him close to his chest.

Zero wanted to jump from the brunette's hold but nothing good would come from that , except a hurt body part maybe and he really didn't need that in his current body.

_Please let me turn back soon,_the hunter thought as Kaname led them from his room into the halls. The lilac eyed boy took a quick glance up at the brunette, only to find his deep eyes watching him in turn. _Or I fear there will be things I don't know if I really want to find out. _

**A/N : Sorry for the late chapter. Ugh, I feel terribly for updating a freaking month later but I promised this story would be finished and I am going to give you guys a finished story. **


	4. Chapter 4

After a rather short and embarrassing breakfast where Little Zero had to sit in Kaname's lap the whole while he ate, the two returned to the pureblood's room where they were to return to sleep. That was supposed to be the plan but Zero was wide awake again while the brunette went back to a peaceful sleep in the darkened room. The hunter made sure that he was actually resting this time.

Even so, as the silverette watched the brunette's breaths even out as he fell into a deeper sleep, Zero felt oddly guilty. He was deceiving all of the vampires after all, however he felt even worse after witnessing the pureblood's gentle behavior towards him. Zero had never seen the brunette show such gentle faces or any emotion at all more than the course of time the silverette had been at the mansion alone. It was very unsettling yet Zero couldn't help but feel that those rare expressions were for him and him alone.

The hunter was shocked at this revelation, shaking his head soundlessly, causing silver strands to fall about his face. It hadn't been a full twenty four hours in the Kuran mansion and he was already having these thoughts. He had already reprimanded himself for those same thoughts more than once already.

A inaudible sigh ghosted through pale lips. _I have no idea what I'm doing,_ Zero thought as he wordlessly snuggled closer to the warmth the pureblood was emanating. _But this isn't terribly bad._ A small smile came onto the chibi hunter's face as his eyes slowly drooped to a close.

* * *

A rude awakening is what Zero would call being picked up and squeezed so tight his eyes nearly popped out of his head. That was not even the worst of it, the squealing was near unbearable.

" Little Zero, you look so cute when you just wake up. I couldn't wait to hug you." Yuki emphasized her last words by hugging the poor boy tighter. _I wasn't given a chance to fully wake up, Yuki. _

"Yuki you may want to lighten your hold on Little Zero. You are a pure blood vampire and he is a human child." Kaname pointed out as he had awaken from the uproar as well. Zero gave a sigh of relief when he felt the girl's hold lessen.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Little Zero." Yuki lifted the silverette until they were face to face. Zero saw the sincerity in her eyes and knew that he couldn't help but forgive her. After all, he had known her for a considerable amount of time to know when she was lying. Yuki shifted Zero again so that he rested on her hip. " Guess what onii-chan, Little Zero and I will be going shopping today!"

"Will I be able to attend?" A small smile graced the pureblood's lips as he looked at the silverette. _Please say no Yuki, please say no-_

"I'm sorry onii-chan but you have had enough personal time with our precious baby Zero and now us girls want to play with him as well. Rima and Ruka will be coming as well."

Zero actually had thought Kaname was hurt when he saw a brief sadness flash in his red wine orbs. The silverette shook his head. No, Kaname would never be hurt by something as simple as this. It's not like he could actually want to go shopping with the silverette.

"See onii-chan, even Little Zero wishes for you not to come." Zero's head snapped up to look at Yuki and he had wished she had not said that because when he looked back at Kaname, he could actually see the hurt in the pureblood prince's eyes.

" Is that so? It's fine, I have work to attend to anyway. Just make sure Little Zero does not get into too much trouble and while you are out be productive and see if anyone recognizes him. After all, he is not ours to keep nor does he belong with us." The brunette's eyes were back to their normal coldness as he looked upon Zero.

The hunter had almost felt bad that Kaname could not come along and he would have even put up a protest until the pureblood went and said that. His words actually hurt the silverette because he knew that he did not truly belong anywhere.

"Kaname-chan that was not very nice. Come on Little Zero, he's just brooding because he has work to do." With that Yuki took Zero out of the room.

As he watched them leave, Kaname let out a long sigh. Truthfully, the brunette did want to go and pick out clothes for the little silverette; however he knew that wouldn't be best. Eventually someone would come looking for him yet Kaname could not help but have an odd attachment to the child. He knew it sounded out but it was almost as if he knew him from somewhere besides the boy looking exactly like Kiryuu.

Kaname gave a slight shake of his before getting up and going to prepare for his day. He really did have work to do, even on break, which meant that he had no time thinking about Lilac colored eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Zero hated going shopping with Yuki, even before she was turned. Add in, two other girls who enjoyed shopping just as much and the silverette surely wanted to die. Everywhere the group went they were stopped by mother's and the like to fawn over how cute Zero was. It didn't help that the silverette did not like being touched so as soon as Yuki would go to hand him to some stranger, he would scream at the top of his lungs. By the fourth person, the girl seemed to get to idea not to hand him off to anyone else.

Besides being jostled from one person to the next, Zero was also being switched from one outfit to the next. He tried on more clothing and shoes then he did in his short 18 years. It was unbearable. He could liken his day to hell and he was sure that Shiki(who was dragged along to carry the bags) felt the same. By the end of it all, he was fully dressed in an outfit suitable for the winter weather, a hat, mittens, boots, and all.

It was about the time when Yuki,Ruka and Rima(dragging Shiki along) decided to go into one of the high end clothing stores that the hunter saw a dark clad figure following them. Yuki had put the silverette down so she could check out the clothing freely, leaving Zero to roam on his own. The hunter looked at the girls and Shiki then back at the figure who had taken up a post behind one of the clothing racks, head dipped low so their face could not be seen. Lilac eyes narrowed.

He did not like the idea of someone following them. He may not be as close to Yuki like before or to the other vampires but he did not wish for them be hurt. Zero took one last look at his group who were paying no attention to him as they argued over a dress, while Shiki looked on disinterestedly. His eyes slowly went back to the dark figure in the corner only to find the person not there anymore.

Zero's eyes widened as he saw the person slip out of the entrance. The hunter in Zero wanted to follow but what could he do with this small body. Then again, the idiots behind him couldn't do anything. He sighed, _If only Kaname was here._ Zero's eyes opened even wider at that thought. Since when did he need to rely on that pureblood. The silverette's eyes thinned, he really didn't need his help. With a new resolve, small fists tightened and Zero slipped through the racks in pursuit of the stranger.

Once outside in the bustle of the mall crowd, Zero had a hard time finding the figure. He looked everywhere but finally saw a flash of black turn down a corner a ways ahead of him. The silverette tried to walk as briskly as possible but when one has the legs of a baby it was near _impossible _to keep up with an adult. Zero ignored the glances from bystanders as he followed the person. He just hoped no one tried to be a vigilante and try to help him.

Luckily, no one did as Zero made his way to the corner. The silverette found himself peering down a long hallway. He assumed the two doors on either side were bathrooms and the third door was an exit to the stairs. Taking a look behind him and finding that no one was watching, Zero made his way to the middle door. The person had to have gone through the exit by now.

The chibi hunter gave a sigh of relief when he saw that door swung open &amp; close and he didn't have to bother with trying to get help to open the door. Small hands tentatively pushed open the door. He knew all of this had been a terrible plan and that he should have stayed with the others when he saw the figure standing on the stairwell. Zero could now see that it was a man that had been following the group.

A slow smile tugged the stranger's lips into a crude expression. "It's not nice at all to know that you are alive _Kiryuu-kun._"

_That voice!_ Anger filled Zero because that was the voice of the person that did this to him. The hunter knew the situation in the association was dire as the man had come to make sure the Zero was dead. The silverette stepped back towards the door. _I can make a run for it but . . .._ The hunter knew that option was out.

Zero glared at his enemy.

" As much as I would like to have a staring contest with you, your friends have probably noticed your absence by now."

Before the small silverette could do anything, he was roughly picked up and a large hand covered his mouth. Zero tried to put up a fight but to no avail nothing worked. His small body grew tired fast and as he felt his eyes drooping close fear took over.

_Someone please help me. _

░ Zero in diapers░

Back in the department store, the girls had finally finished arguing over the dress, deciding that Ruka would look best in it.

Yuki sighed but quickly turned around with a smile on her face, hoping to see Little Zero but he wasn't there. Her expression immediately turned frantic as her brown eyes searched the store for a little boy with near white hair.

"Um guys have you seen Little Zero?" Yuki turned to her friends who both stopped what they were doing.

"What do you mean have we seen him? You were supposed to be watching him." Ruka pointed an accusing finger at the girl.

"I only put him down for a second and I thought that he would stay. Plus I thought that Shiki would at least watch him while we shopped." All of the girls turned to look at the mahogany haired boy who was dozing peacefully in a chair.

Rima went and smacked him in the back of his head. Shiki awoke with a jump and a confused expression as he saw all the three girl's glowering at him. "What?" He asked sleepily then looked around. "Where is chibi Zero?"

Yuki threw her hands up in exasperation. "He's gone. Now onii-chan will never forgive me." She cried.

"This is still your fault." Ruka muttered but she was secretly worried that Kaname would blame things on her as well. She bit her lip.

Rima maintained a cool expression as she went over to comfort Yuki. "Listen, Yuki-sama, Little Zero probably wondered off to find pocky or something you know children love that. All we have to do is go find a candy store."

"You're right, Rima-chan." Yuki bounced back to happiness at the thought that the child only went to enjoy some candy. "Come on guys we have to go look and Shiki wake up and grab the bags."

Shiki's deadpan expression was in full force as he hauled the dozens of shopping bags and followed Yuki and Rima as they walked out the store. _Seriously, they couldn't think to ask a shop owner or something_, he thought.

Ruka glared after the other vampires as she still bit her lip. She wanted to go find the adorable boy but she also felt like it wasn't her job. In the end she followed. "Guys, I am calling Kaname-sama if he isn't found." she told them once she caught up.

Yuki gave a defeated, "Sure".

░ Zero in diapers░

"That's it I'm calling Kaname-sama." Ruka pulled out her phone only to have Yuki stop her.

"Wait Ruka-senpai we have to search some more." Yuki pleaded with her. Rima and Shiki sat down at a nearby fountain and watched the two girl's argue yet again. The group had been to three different candy stores and Ruka threatened to call after each one while Yuki pleaded with her at each one just like now.

The older girl rolled her eyes and yanked her wrist from the brunette's grip. "I am sorry Yuki-sama but Kaname-sama needs to hear of this matter. It has been put off too long."

"Okay fine but let me talk to him. I don't want him to yell at you since this is my fault." Yuki held her hand out for the phone. Ruka raised an eyebrow but didn't hesitate in giving the pureblood the phone. The older girl really did not wish to hear Kaname's wrath.

░ Zero in diapers░

Kaname had been in the middle of rather boring paperwork when he had gotten the call. At first he did not want to answer it because he was sulking if he had to admit anything. It didn't help that the person calling him was Ruka.

With a sigh he picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Onii-chan, I have some bad news" Kaname was confused as to why Yuki was calling from Ruka's phone but it was Yuki so he didn't think too much on it. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yuki you couldn't have possibly maxed out all of your credit cards?" He hoped that wasn't it.

"Of course not onii-chan. I would never-"

"You have."

"Okay, I have but that isn't what I have to tell you." He could almost see Yuki pulling a strand of hair when something bad really did happen.

"What happened, Yuki?" Trepidation filled in the pit of his stomach.

"I kind of lost Little Zero and we can't find him anywhere." she admitted. Kaname nearly dropped the phone but he kept his composure. "Why didn't you say so sooner Yuki? I'll be there soon, just go ask anyone if they saw him."

Kaname hung the phone up just as he was already putting on his coat and heading towards the main doors. Takuma, Aido,and Kain were immediately there.

"What's the matter, Kaname-sama?" Takuma asked, worry laced in his voice.

"They lost Little Zero at the mall, grab your coats." Kaname ordered as he headed out the door. A car was already pulling around to the front and the doors were being opened. Everyone was in the car in record time.

Kaname looked out the window as they headed to the mall. He wanted to tell the driver to hurry but he had no idea where Little Zero could be and being impatient would not help him find him any faster. Even so , he hoped the boy wasn't in imminent danger.

**A/N: Sorry I left you guys with a cliffhanger. I may update tomorrow to make up for lost time. Also, all of your comments really make my day and that's the reason I pulled this chapter from somewhere. **


	6. Chapter 6

"How could you four be so irresponsible? You all had one simple task of taking Little Zero shopping, buying _him_ clothes" Kaname Kuran looked at the three girls who looked down sheepishly. " And watching him. I _knew_ I should have come along."

The brunette tried very hard not show his anger at the four younger vampires but he was not happy in the least. He and the others had just arrived at the mall and as soon as he had come, he sought out Yuki -the main culprit. The brunette girl was currently looking at the ground while finger one of her shopping bags. Kaname released an inaudible sigh. There was no use in getting angry at them.

The elder brunette looked up just in time to see Takuma and Kain returning with a woman following closely behind. He had sent the two out to find if anyone had perhaps seen the tiny silverette. Kaname was more than worried, he was anxious. He was not bonded to Little Zero so he had no idea where he could be , nor could he get an exact location by scent.

The three approaching stopped in front of him. Takuma spoke first. "Kaname-sama, this woman said she had seen a boy by our description wandering around a short while ago."

Kaname's eyes shifted to the middle aged woman who looked nervous as her eyes shifted around trying to avoid looking at him. The brunette did not have time for this. "Speak." His tone was much colder than he had wanted it to be but it provided much needed results when the woman's shifty eyes focused on him.

"Um well I had seen a small silver haired child um walking by himself but he had looked as if he knew where he had been going. I had assumed he was looking for a candy store or something but was put off when he went to one of the exits leading to the staircase which leads out the mall." The woman scratched the side of her head. " I had went to follow the child but when I arrived he was gone. I checked the hall and the staircase but there had been no sign of him. I hadn't known who to call about his disappearance but I stayed just in case someone came looking."

_I knew we should have asked at least one person_, Shiki thought when he saw Kaname turn and give the group a small glare.

Kaname put on one of his fake smiles and thanked the woman. She had been all too happy to finally leave and wished them the best of luck on finding Little Zero. As soon as she had gone , Kaname's expression became cold. He wanted to know where Little Zero had been going, if the woman's account of things were correct then, he had been following something or _someone_. Had Little Zero saw his parents and they had not noticed him until he followed them to the stairwell? Had they taken him? or Was there more to this child than he knew?

Now that he had thought about it everything about Little Zero's appearance was odd. The boy appeared in the middle of winter on his doorstep nearly freezing to death which at his age should have killed him. If his parents had died in some horrific accident then surely there would have been the smell of blood filtering in the air which Little Zero had not had a drop on him. There _had _been the faint smell of Level-E in the air a few miles north of his home but Little Zero could not have possibly walked that far with the possibility that Level-e's were out either. So, how exactly did _Little Zero_ do it all?

Kaname had an idea but he didn't wish to believe it, at all. " Yuki,Ruka and Rima go back to mansion."

"But Onii-" Yuki started but was silenced by a simple look from Kaname. The elder brunette could see that Rima and Ruka did not like the idea either.

" I know that you wish to help Yuki and Rima and Ruka too but at the moment I do not wish for you all to get hurt if there is possible danger ahead so go home." Kaname rubbed his little sister's hair affectionately. "I promise that we will bring back Little Zero."

Yuki nodded as worried filled her eyes. She knew that nothing would happen to her brother and the other nobles. The long haired girl was mostly worried that something terrible may have happened to the small guy. He was like another brother - a baby brother anyway - to her just as big Zero was.

" Shiki you will come with us. We will track Little Zero's scent from the staircase." Everyone agreed and silently followed Kaname's orders.

░ Zero in diapers░

Zero awoke in a daze as his lilac eyes tried to focus. All he could make out was that he was in a room that was dimly lit bit by a fire crackling somewhere off to the side. The silverette tried to move his arms and legs but realize all too quickly that he might as well had been deadweight. He blinked once then twice but his vision still seemed a little hazy. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

"So you have awakened, hmmm." A familiar voice drifted to Zero. Lilac eyes popped open and a head snapped abruptly in the direction of the enemy. Zero groaned in pain as his actions quickly caught up with him. He felt terribly sick. " You shouldn't do that. I gave you something so that your body would become numb and unfortunately very ill. It would seem that due to these adverse effects your body reverted to it's natural state in order to fight it off. "

At his words, Zero painstakingly lifted his head -the only thing he could move - and peered down the length of his body and his legs had definitely become longer. He noticed that he was on the floor , in fact , near the fire. He also only had on a pair of pants. The silverette dropped his head with a unbidden grimace. He turned back to the man that had kidnapped him.

" Why not just kill me like you said you would?" The words were a struggled, scratchy whisper.

The man chuckled, his eyes gleaming as he looked down at the boy lying on the floor. He walked forward and crouched low by the silverette. " I would say that I'm sorry you had turned into a child and I hadn't meant to shoot you with the wrong gun,but that worked out for the had been my first intention, to kill you slowly, that is but now that I see who you have become acquainted with I can use you to my advantage as well as The Association's plus this slow death suits you better."

"Who the hell put you up to this?" Zero growled, he wanted answers immediately. If there was someone in The Association working from the inside then he had to get someone notified . . .. He remembered that it had to be Kaname, the pureblood prince had to know about everything soon.

"Now Zero you know that I cannot tell you that. Since you will die , I can tell you that we are after the purebloods power. Those stupid vampires think they can rule everyone and everything but not anymore. The hunter's will be on top and we can finally live peacefully."

"Kaname will stop you!" Zero didn't know where it came from but he had a gut feeling that the brunette would save him at least he hoped.

"You would think that since you are one of them now, _Level-D_. That was another reason to kill you."

"No, I am not one of them. I did not have a choice." Zero choked out. " I _hate_ them!"

"Lies, all of them are. If you hate them so much you would have never tried to save the Kuran girl so many times or even worse befriended her. She is the enemy , they all are and yet they were the first ones you went to for security. _You love them!_"

"No, I had no choice. I didn't know what she was at the time but she had always been a friend. They were the only ones there and goddamnit I ... Zero was sweating profusely, his head was pounding, and he felt even sicker now that he had been riled up but what had been about to say, that he actually cared for the damn vampires. He couldn't admit that to this man - _his enemy_ \- nor himself, ever. Lilac eyes turned to the smirking man.

"Hmmph. If it weren't for orders I would take you for myself since you're cute." The man ran a hand through silver strands, enjoying the frown produced on the younger man's face.

"Don't touch me asshole."

"Such filthy words from a cute mouth." The man began twirling a piece of Zero's hair and Zero wished he could move so he could hit the damn man but it seemed the longer he laid on the floor, the heavier his body felt and the more his eyes drooped. All of a sudden the man stopped touching him. He unexpectedly stood up and looked near the door of the small room. "It would seem they came faster then I had anticipated. I shall go and greet them. Do not say a word."

Zero rolled his drowsy eyes. His throat was itchy and dry, how the hell could he say anything?. His eyes began to fall close as he heard the door close and a slow smile spread over his lips. He hoped the Kuran actually came for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaname Kuran was becoming restless and his companions in the car were growing weary of the compacting space. An ominous aura was emanating from the pureblood prince. Kaname never would have thought he would get so riled up over a child that he barely knew anything about and yet he had grown fond over Little Zero in the past few days. It hadn't taken long for the silver head child to weasel his way into Kaname's heart just as another silverette he knew had done. Kaname closed his eyes tight and gritted his teeth, _I swear if anything bad has happened to him —_

"Kaname-sama, we've managed to get a stronger trace of Little Zero"

Kaname's eyes snapped open and looked over to Takuma, who had spoken. "Around this area?" They had not been driving too long and weren't far from the mall at all. The brunette glanced out the window to see that they were in a residential area where the houses were widely spaced apart and gated off for privacy. It was much like the pureblood's own home and it was also a good coverup if someone had kidnapped a child.

"Yes Kaname-sama. We think that one of these homes belong to the culprit."

"The smell is stronger around here." This came from Shiki, whose eyes were glaring at one of the houses where the smell of Little Zero was the most powerful. He did not want to find a hair out of place on Little Zero either.

"I looked up the home in the database and it seems this home belongs to one, Hide Toshiharu. There isn't much information except that he is a young male in his early twenties. Also, it says that he is renting this home and has been for the past year. I find it rather odd that he someone as young as him would choose this type of are to live." Aido looked up from his phone at Kaname, blonde eyebrows scrunched in bemusement.

The pureblood nodded his head in agreement. "It is odd, indeed. It actually seems very suspicious. I think, Toshiharu-san may have chosen this area because it helps him keep a low-profile while doing whatever miscellaneous activities he is up to. Tekashi please stop the car" Kaname said.

"Would you like to check out the home, Kaname-sama?" Kain asked, ready to hurt anyone if something bad happened to the child. He had grown too fond of him just to not care.

"Aido and Takuma, you both go to the door and knock, if he answers then be friendly but inquire about Little Zero's whereabouts." Kaname advised the duo, who were nodding as they took in the information. "If he does not answer then we will all go and check out the home."

"We understand Kaname-sama." They all chimed in together. Shiki and Takuma exited the car while Kain stayed, going with the plan just like Kaname had told them. When they were completely out of the car, the pureblood released an angry sigh. He really wanted to go and rip this Hide guy's head off for taking Little Zero. There was no doubt in his mind that the man had him, especially with the smell being strongest around the home's vicinity. Kaname had sent the two blondes because they were both charismatic and smart too. He couldn't go because there was no guaranteeing that he would keep his cool.

░ Zero in diapers░

Takuma and Aido hesitantly walked up the stairs of Hide Toshiharu's home. The smell of Little Zero immediately hit their noses and like Kaname there were uncertainties that this person had him. It made them both angry at the knowledge that someone would take a harmless child without a second thought.

Takuma gingerly lifted his hand to ring the doorbell, only to have the door snatched right open. The man standing before him was awfully smiley, sending alarm bell number one ringing in the blonde's head. There was also the faint scent of Zero wafting off of him. The guy was on the shorter side, with brown hair and piercing green eyes. "Hi, are you Hide Toshiharu?"

"The one and only. How may I help you boys?" He turned his one hundred watt smile to them both. Yet, the smile didn't reach his green eyes, there was almost something sinister lurking beneath them. It put both blondes on edge.

"Er, we wanted to know if you have seen a child around?" Aido inquired. The guy really was giving him the creeps and he wanted to get back to the car immediately but he had to stay tough for Little Zero.

A worried expression came on Hide's face. "Oh, around here? The only time that I see children out are when the the nannies bother to take them for their much needed walks. But if that is all, then I will just be going."

Takuma stuck his foot in the door as Hide tried to close. The blonde didn't miss the mumbled curse that came from the guy. "Um, I think you are talking about dogs, sir. And You see his name is Little Zero, he's about two feet, has blonde hair that's so pale it is almost silver, lilac eyes as well and frowns a lot. He was last seen at the mall earli—"

"Yes, yes I had been in the mall earlier, I may have seen him. Come in and we can talk more about it, You two can give me more information. Maybe we can ask some of my neighbors as well." Hide asked, now holding the door open wider instead of trying to close it.

Takuma and Aido shared unsure looks. They knew that the guy had Little Zero but they weren't completely sure if Kaname-sama wanted them to act on their own. The pureblood never mentioned anything about what to do afterwards. It would give something away if they went back to the car just to ask Kaname if they should go in the house.

"Sure, that would be nice" Takuma decided for them. If anything happened to them than his friends would know what to do.

A wide smile spread onto Hide's face, neither blonde realizing the malicious intent behind it. He stepped out of the doorway. "Come in."

Aido and Takuma walked into the foyer of the home, quickly noting how dark the place was. While they were examining their whereabouts they didn't notice when Hide silently pulled two syringes from behind him. They were just about to turn when those same needles were stuck into their jugular, emptying the contents into their system.

"Goodnight, vampires." Hide smirked as the bodies fell to the ground with a thump. _That was two down, now I need to take out the big fish, _he thought as he glanced out the window at the waiting black car in front of his home. It was all a matter of time before they came to check things out. So now he just had to wait.

Sighing, he glanced at the pair on the ground. He supposed he would give Zero a bit of company.

░ Zero in diapers░

Since the unknown man left, Zero kept going in and out of sleep. He couldn't keep his eyes open at all and his body was overheating. He wished he knew what the guy had given him or at least that his body would get over the side effects immediately. _Weren't vampires supposed to heal fast? _

He thought he smelled Takuma and Aido at some point, but that was too good to be true. They weren't going to save him. No one was. He should have never trusted the vampires at all. No, he was being terribly stupid. He was essentially very grateful to them for taking him in when he could have died in that forest that night. He was particularly appreciative to the pureblood prince who allowed him into his home. In the back of his mind, Zero knew that Kaname had only done it because he was a child but it still was heartwarming to think about.

It was undeniable to Zero that he had grown fond of the pureblood in the past few days. Kaname didn't seem like such a bad guy now that he had seen another side of him. When Zero thought about it, the main reason he had never like the pureblood was because of his bond with Yuki. But now that Zero didn't have feelings for her anymore, he couldn't find a good enough reason to be specifically pissy with Kaname. Sure, he was always going to have a disliking for vampires because of his past but whose to say that he couldn't like a small group of them? Only he had the answer. Gosh, this stuff was making him sappy and emotional.

The door to the room, creaked open, causing Zero to painstakingly lift his head and look. He could see his enemy backing in, dragging something. As the male got further in, the silverette could see that the something was someone's.

"Look Zero, I've brought you company."

The guy dragged the bodies into full view, letting Zero get a good look at the people's faces from the glow of the fire. He suddenly felt a lot sicker. There went his savior group out the door because the bodies belonged to Aido and Takuma and they didn't look like they were much use just like him.


End file.
